


St. Anger

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester Knows..., Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Mientras Dean oscila entre el camino del cazador y el de la autodestrucción, John es el único que puede hacer para que, al menos, su hijo vaya en medio de ambos.Día 5 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Bestia enjaulada.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 2





	St. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es de [la canción de Metallica](https://youtu.be/6ajl1ABdD8A) ( _Frantic_ había sido una segunda opción).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Eric Kripke. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

No lo soportaba. Ya no lo soportaba. Era la quinta vez que tenía que regresar de una cacería para rescatar a Dean. Terminó la botella de cerveza y suspiró sonoramente. Cuando la cabeza dejó de latirle, reparó en los ronquidos provenientes de la cama donde su hijo dormía. Apenas había logrado quitarle la chaqueta, pero sabía que al día siguiente le dolería la incómoda posición con la que había caído sobre el colchón. 

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por él? Iría a Palo Alto en busca de Sam por él. Lo traería a la rastra de ser necesario. Pero no podía. Las pistas que había reunido lo acercaban cada vez más a la boca del lobo. Quizás ya estaba ahí y todavía no se había dado cuenta. Esbozó una sonrisa y se frotó con fuerza los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado. Pero la sensación de encontrarse cara a cara con una amenaza que no sería fácil de eliminar le impedía dormir con tranquilidad. Se levantó y poniendo una silla frente a la ventana de la cocina, la abrió para sentarse frente a ella con el bolso con armas abierto sobre sus piernas. Si alguien iba a entrar, no iban a agarrarlo desprevenido. Además, el frío viento que le golpeaba el rostro lo ayudaba a no quedarse dormido. Quizás lo haría cuando Dean se despertara. Por ahora, el sonido del reloj que nunca se había detenido, repicaba en sus oídos hasta el punto de volverse un sonido ensordecedor. La respiración de Dean parecía un suave arrullo que no necesitaba en esos momentos. Negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Lanzando un quejido cargado de ira, se incorporó y encendió la hornalla de la cocina con un fósforo. Cuando abrió el café de filtro para prepararse un pocillo, el aroma pareció refrescante aunque tuvo que raspar el frasco con una cuchara para encontrar su contenido. Quizás debiera dar aviso a Bobby de sus próximos movimientos, por mínimos que fueran. Alguien debía proteger a sus hijos si él ya no estaba para hacerlo. Y no era como si Dean y Sam no pudieran valerse por sí mismos. John se había encargado de educarlos bien en ese aspecto, aunque hubiera fallado en muchos otros. Sabía que si él no estaba, ellos irremediablemente terminarían reuniéndose. Ya sea por la sangre, por amor, por lo que fuera. Podría haberse hecho como el que no miraba por muchos años, pero siempre había sentido que la relación entre sus hijos era similar a la que él había tenido con Mary. Mary. ¿Ella estaría mirando desde las nubes en lo que él se había convertido y en lo que había convertido a sus hijos? Cada vez que en su mente aparecía el recuerdo de la mujer que había amado con el alma, el fuego quemando su cuerpo sobre el techo lo ocupaba todo. El sonido del agua hirviendo lo despertó. Apagó el fuego. Pero el fuego que seguía incendiando su mente continuaba más vivo que nunca. Antes de ponerse a preparar el café le dio un sorbo a la botella de whisky barato que estaba sobre la mesa. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al oír un sonido desconocido cerca de Dean. Cuando prestó atención nuevamente, se dio cuenta que había sido la cama del motel que parecía que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. El sollozo que resonó en el aire de parte de su hijo, hizo que su cuerpo se aflojara y sintiera la fuerza a punto de abandonar su cuerpo. 

—Sam. No te vayas, Sammy. No me dejes. 

Quería huir. Pero sabía que eso significaría el derrumbe de Dean. El café quedó sin preparar en el filtro, y la mirada de John se posó sobre la agenda que siempre cargaba consigo y que parecía darle pistas respecto a lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Abrió la misma y extendió el mapa que sobresalía sobre la mesa circular. Comenzó a hurgar entre los recortes de periódicos que había ido acumulando y fue marcando distintos puntos en el mapa. Puntos que sólo en su mente cobraban sentido. 

—Podría enviarlo a Nueva Orleans —susurró—. Mientras tanto, yo podría ir a California… Si dejo las pistas necesarias, él podría… Ellos podrían… 

Un sentimiento cercano a la esperanza apareció en la mirada de John. Regando pistas aquí y allá, sus hijos podrían reencontrarse con él con más conocimiento y fortaleza que la que poseían en la actualidad. Si el enemigo estaba pisándole los talones, ni siquiera se arriesgaría a tocar a Dean. Ni siquiera a Sam. Él conocía a sus hijos, pero para sus enemigos, John Winchester era más peligroso porque él sabía de su existencia, Dean y Sam todavía no. Cuando llegara el momento en que estuvieran cara a cara con el enemigo, ellos no los verían venir y probablemente terminarían teniendo más miedo por sus hijos que por él. 

Eso haría. 

Lo había decidido. 

Porque esa era, también, la única manera de que Dean saliera de ese ciclo de autodestrucción al que había ingresado desde que Sam se fue. Quizás era egoísta por querer arrastrar a Sam de nuevo a “la vida”, pero era la única manera en que lograrían superar los obstáculos que pronto aparecerían en su camino. 

El crujido de la cama silenció sus pensamientos. Dean se levantó y fue al baño sin reparar en su presencia sino hasta que salió del mismo. 

—Buenas. 

—Buen día —su hijo le devolvió el saludo con una voz rasposa. Rascándose el ombligo se acercó al café que, dentro del filtro, jamás había sido preparado—. ¿Y el café? 

—Prepáralo —John seguía enfrascado en sus planes y le hizo una seña a su hijo—. Oye, Dean, ve a Nueva Orleans. 

—Recién me levanto. ¿Qué pasó? 

—Hay un caso, ¿qué más? —Dean agarró el recorte que su padre le estaba extendiendo y lo leyó rápidamente, manteniendo en su memoria aquellos detalles necesarios que lo relacionaban con su caso sobrenatural—. Puedes llevarte el Impala —un débil interrogante llegó a sus oídos—. Tengo otro vehículo, así que está bien. Sólo asegúrate de cuidarla. 

—Sí, señor —Dean observaba el escaso movimiento fuera de la habitación a través de la ventana, ajeno a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La silla corriéndose hacia atrás con un estrepitoso sonido lo hizo volver la mirada a su padre—. ¿Te vas?

—También tengo un caso. En California. 

—Está bien. Te veo luego. 

John sintió que el pomo de la puerta estaba trabada aunque no lo estaba en realidad. Volvió la mirada hacia su hijo y dejó que el rayo del sol entrara a la oscura habitación. 

—¿Dean? —el aludido volvió su vista hacia él—. Nos vemos, hijo. 

La bestia seguía enjaulada, pero cuando saliera, aunque estuviera unos días aturdida, no lo haría sola. Porque sabía que lo primero que haría sería buscar refugio en la única persona que podría brindarle una sensación de seguridad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
